Andorian
An Andorian is partially disabled and unable to fight immediately following the loss of an antenna, but is able to compensate within a day or so. The antenna itself can take up to nine months to regrow on its own, although the regeneration can be completed in around half that time with electrical stimulation and cranial massage therapy. The loss of an antenna is a humiliating experience for an Andorian to come to terms with. The antennae also express emotion, far more than the facial muscles, and are the prime indicators of Andorian body language. They express polite interest by curving toward the object of attention, fear or excitement by standing rigid and quivering, weariness or depression by drooping, confusion or upset by wringing and lashing, sexual arousal by slow writhing, intoxication by wobbling unsteadily in different directions, and rage by pressing back against the skull. Andorians often point their antennae at potential mates to signify attraction, in fact the most erotic caress or intimate kiss among Andorians involves the touching of the tips of their antennae together. Antennae are considered to be more than just a sensory organ, in fact they are so important to Andorians that touching them without permission is considered to be the ultimate act of rudeness and any threat of injury to their antennae is often considered grounds for assault and even murder. Andorians can obtain a great deal of sensory information through continually waving their antennae. They can detect electrical fields, changes in air density and temperature, and sub-sonic sounds. They sense fluctuations in gravity, useful for beings living underground on a geologically unstable world. Because of this, extreme gravity disturbances can cause pain or unconsciousness. When an Andorian concentrates, they can even use their antennae to single out bioelectric signals nearby. However, the antennae are not particularly reliable sensory organs as the antennae can move differently depending on the emotion state of the Andorian, and the levels of epinephrine or teptaline in their system. Even detecting overheating equipment can cause false senses. A typical Andorian greeting is the act of touching palms, fingers up. It is not a casual greeting to be used with newly introduced acquaintances, but an acknowledgement of trust or mild affection between two Andorians. When introduced to strangers or greeting personages of title or of age, an Andorian will execute a small bow. The Andorian bow is made from the shoulders rather than the waist or the neck. Andorians serving in the military wear their hair short. Civilians wear their hair long, usually in a mass of braids and pinned up or hanging loose as suits the wearer. During sacred ceremonies, the hair may be worn unbraided and loose down the back. During special ceremonies, and there are many of those on Andoria, Thaan ''wear chain mail and ''Chan ''wear warriors' attire. ''Shen ''wear body paint on special occasions and traditionally reveal the entire back when visiting Sanctuary. ''Zhen ''traditionally wear a three-piece ''ceara. This fine-gauge, knitted, form-fitting body stocking has an overgarment of rectangular fabric that can be wrapped in various ways and pinned by brooches bearing the clan insignia. The over-garment provides the needed privacy when the zhen is carrying a child to term. The pantaloons are wide-legged and cropped at mid calf. Footwear may be boots or sandals. For those who observe the old traditions, as long as the body's integrity can be preserved, the Sending is postponed until all the pieces of the deceased life- family especially- can be reassembled. The body of the deceased is kept preserved in the clan keep until all “pieces,” can gather to participate in the sending. Not to have everyone present would send the deceased soul off to the next life incomplete. As the bondmates arrive, they visit the coffin and place their shapla’s inside, a token of making the deceased Whole. Close family members often express their grief by gouging their forearms, leaving scabbed lines that heal over the days following the Sending. The Sending is timed so that it is complete before midnight (deepening). At the proscribed time, the clan bell is sounded 5 times to call the mourners to the gates of the keep. A drum beats out a slow rhythm as the coffin is brought out from the keep, carried like a palanquin on poles carried by 6 robed and hooded pall-bearers. Leading the procession are four representatives of the Original First Kin, which also represent each of the gender’s Guardians. These include the surviving bondmates and a priest/priestess representing the deceased bondmate’s Guardian. Thusly all Four Guardians of the genders, Wisdom/Star, Strength/Earth, Blood/Water and Passion/Fire, are represented to make the bond Whole. The procession then leaves the gates of the keep and the gathered mourners fall in behind, all dressed in hooded robes and their death masks. Mourners will usually have created their own mask of death for the Sending in the days before-hand. As they proceed, the priest or priestess leads the mourners in the Song of the Whole and the Tale of the Breaking. The coffin is placed on an obsidian table. The priest/priestess offers a prayer to the appropriate Guardian of the dead Andorian, after which one of the bondmates places the memory cipher into a slot at the head of the table. The lock is engaged and a pillar of blue flame rises from the table, disintegrating both the cipher and the body. When the body is gone, the mourners disperse. Like most Humanoid species, the Andorians enjoy the intoxicating effects of alcohol. By far the most popular variety of Andorian alcohol, both among Andorians themselves and their trading partners, is their ale. Andorian ale is produced in vast quantities on Andoria and offworld colonies like Syrinx III, and is one of the Andorian Empire’s primary exports. Andorian ale is coloured blue, with most varieties appearing somewhat translucent. It is similar in appearance to Romulan ale, although it is not as potent. That said, it has considerably higher alcohol content than Human ales; seeing as Andorians are no more resistant to the effects of alcohol than Humans, Andorian ale is usually served in small glasses (above). A particular variety of the drink, chemically enhanced to produce a luminous effect, is known as “glow-ale”. Other alcoholic drinks include Gredlahr, which is similar to Terran rum only sweeter, Fesoan Grainwine, and the “Andorian Sunset” cocktail, which is created from Andorian ingredients but was probably invented by Humans. The cocktail is purple in colour, resembling a genuine Andorian sunset. Popular non-alcohol beverages among Andorians include “citrus drinks” made from the juice of Yutann, an equivalent to the citrus fruits of Earth. These drinks are known for their strong odor, often unpleasant to non-Andorians. According to the Ferengi Nog, they smell like a combination of lemon oil and Terran goats. Faridd is a carbonated soda-like beverage. Srjula is a nutritious formula served to infants and young children, although it cannot of course compare to Zhiassa, the Zhavey’s milk. Katheka is an Andorian stimulant beverage roughly analogous to Earth coffee. An Andorian equivalent to tea is Fridd, which is often served ice-cold; you drink it as it thaws. Most Andorian foods are considered edible to Humans, and vice versa. However, chocolate, or at least Argelian chocolate, is a poison to Andorians. Andorian food items are listed below: Akharrad: Steamed fish that is left to cook for 48 hours in an underground pit and rack. Alardi' ''partinna: '''A pasta dish served with a cream sauce and various meats.' '''Cabbage soup': A thick soup coloured indigo by the Andorian cabbage. This plant is supremely adapted to the cold and thus is valuable not only to the Andorians but to the wider Federation also; Andorian cabbage plantations are found on many colony worlds where the temperature is too low for most other food crops. Dreaak: A red oblong vegetable used to make sauces or served sliced raw. Duuploni: A type of grain. Eth’la: An edible vine. Frost eel: An electric eel found only in the Khyzhon Sea. Gristhera: Thick sliced and fried tuber roots, heavily seasoned with rime leave and served with honar; suitable for consumption by, and appeals to, many different species. Commonly served in bowls or trays, individual gristhera are morsels that can be consumed in one or a few bites. As such, gristhera has become a commonly-served Hors d'œuvre at Federation diplomatic functions. Hari: Flat bread usually served roasted; made from a plant root. Honar: A type of condiment used on meats and vegetables. Imparay: A type of spice ground from eketha tree roots; has a spicy flavour. It is traditionally served with redbat, among other meals. Kaizis ''sprout': large harvested sprouts from the kaizis bean. ' 'L’tRunye: Pink-tipped rice. ''Necreena'': Chopped raw fish served on ice with a salty dipping sauce made from cooked zhavey’s drippings. '''Pizza, Andorian: a type of open faced sandwich served hot and sliced; hari flat bread coated in stewed dreaak and topped with shredded redbat meat; most often found in Andorian fast food. Outlets of Andorian fast food are found throughout the Federation; for example, on the Promenade of Space Station Deep Space 9, one such restaurant was located at room 01-754. Redbat: Large flying mammal whose meat is popular on Andoria; often cooked over an open fire and eaten with hari or stewed with Andorian cabbage. Rime leaf: A small reddish-orange leaf that is dried and used as seasoning. Sandbush seed: Seeds toasted in their husks for a snack. Skopar: A type of grain. Shaysha: An edible beetle-like insect. It is presented to non-Andorian tourists as “the insect delicacy of the Archipelago". Shevt’ak: A sweet dessert, served in small portions. Shevt’ak is also an endearment among Andorians, usually used by a parent to refer to a child. Sohla' t'pocowan: '''Ground grain cooked until soft and creamy. Sour grain pilaf: A mix of various grains that have been allowed to ferment. It has a nutty citrus aroma. Spice cake: Sweeter version of spice bread. Spice bread: A dark brown bread flavoured with imparay spice. Tuber root: A type of plant's root similar to Terran Sweet Potatoes; high in calories. Taqq: Hard baked biscuits; used as emergency rations. Vithi: An edible flower. . Xixu: A marine plant whose fronds may be mashed and used in baby food. Yutann: An elongated citrus fruit grown on vines; varies from yellow to purple; often sliced and cooked in a sweet syrup as an desert or brewed into a citris drink. Category:Sapient Species